1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to communication using a display device, and more particularly, to reproduction of a three-dimensional (3D) image using a 3D image display device and communication performed using an image recognized three-dimensionally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancements in network technology enable communication between users of personal computers (PC) or wired/wireless home appliances via a messenger service or voice communication.
For example, in a conventional communication method, a user A who requests communication selects a function of adding a buddy from a menu, and designates a user B as a person to be communicated with by inputting the details of the user B or searching for the user B. Then, the user B receives information reporting the request from the user A and selects whether to accept or refuse the request. That is, in order to add a person to be communicated with, a multi-step process must be performed, in which a person who requests communication selects a menu, designates the person to be communicated with by inputting his or her details or by searching for him or her, and transmits the request to the person, and then, that person selects whether to accept or reject the request.
In order to transmit or receive content in a conventional communication method, a transmitter transmits the content by either dragging it to a predetermined location or by selecting functions of transmission and content selection from a menu. A receiver can accept to receive the content by using a function of notifying content receipt, and then receive the content by either selecting a location for storing the content with a function of selecting a storage location, or by dragging the content to a predetermined location with a cursor. In this case, the transmitter and receiver must also perform a multi-step menu selection process, and an input device must be used.
Accordingly, in order to perform a specific function according to a conventional communication method, a multi-step process must be performed, in which a first user designates a second user as a person to be communicated with by inputting the details of the second user or searching for the second user and proposes an event to the second user, and then, the second user accepts and performs the event. Also, an input device that has a complicated menu or can be used for communication is additionally necessary to carry out various functions.